


Why you gotta be so mean?

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Swift es una de las mejores amigas de Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you gotta be so mean?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kai kai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kai+kai).



A Gerard no le estaban saliendo las cosas bien.  
Cuando se quiso hacer el galan de pelicula y caerle en la casa a Frank con una impresion de un post que el mismo Frank había reblogueado...le abrio la puerta, le dio la hoja y le cerro la puerta en la cara.  
En resumen, Frank era un histérico de mierda y un violento.  
Hubiera sido mas fácil que amablemente le diga "Gerard, no te toco ni con un palo". Eso lo hubiera dejado llorando por...mucho tiempo. Pero no, tenía que cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y nisiquiera despacio, para después subir a su cuarto, abrir la ventana y gritarle que el no se acuesta con sus amigos.  
Era mas fácil tacharlo de feo que meterlo de una en la zona "sos mi amigo y ni en pedo arruino eso".

Asi que, Gerard se la paso llorando tirando en la cama. Cada vez que la madre tocaba la puerta de su cuarto era para sacarle los platos de la habitacion porque se negaba a bajar a comer en familia.  
Igual, no se aburrió, lo único que hizo fue esperar a que raddestgayalive este online en tumblr. Todavía no podía creer que Frank siendo su mejor amigo no le haya dicho que era gay, o peor aun, no le hubiera pasado su url de tumblr.  
Pero raddestgayalive no estuvo online en todo el día. Pero en facebook estaba Frank y los enlaces a su ask que te daban a entender que estaba contestando preguntas. 

Los anonimos de ask le molestaban. Le molestaban mucho. Frank era de el, no de cualquiera que le mande por anonimo "che te doy". No, no les vas a dar nada.  
Pero Frank era un caramelito en internet. Si, un caramelito. Si le decías algo lindo te contestaba que gracias, pero si le decias algo lindo en la cara se te cagaba de risa.  
¿Quien mierda entiende a Frank Iero?  
Se canso de stalkearle el ask. Leyo dos meses en respuestas y la mayoría eran a minas que estaban calientes con el. No te quiere, su url de tumblr es raddestgayalive, no tenes ni chances.  
Gerard suspiro y se decidio a mandarle algo. Nunca le había mandado nada a Frank y siendo que tenia tanta gente atras, nunca iba a pensar que era el.  
Aunque si quería que se de cuenta que era el o que al menos lo sospeche. Al menos iba a pensar en Gerard de cierta forma ¿No?  
Así que entro a youtube, busco uno de los temas que mas le gustaba y se lo mando en anónimo diciendo que se lo dedicaba.  
Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que contestara mientras se mordía las uñas, que mas que uñas se estaba mordiendo los dedos.

 

 

Frank siguio leyendo las preguntas que tenía en el ask. Segun el, eran uno mas pelotudo que el otro. La mayoría eran pendejas de primer año que estaban enamoradas de el. Otras eran pendejas del club y uno era de una fiesta gay a la que se metio un día porque la encontro en facebook. Que no lo acepte con quienes lo conocen no significa que no tenga necesidades.  
Lo único que hacía era decirles "Gracias" porque para boludearlos lo hacia en primero. Si los trataba mal no iba a tener mas preguntas y se iba a aburrir los domingos a la tarde.  
El ask le marco que tenía una pregunta nueva, mierda que estaban a full.

-"Te dedico este tema" -leyo Frank en voz alta mientras abria el link de youtube. Cuando vio que era de Taylor Swift se empezó a reír porque era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba un tema de Taylor Swift.  
Lo único que le llamo la atención es que el titulo sea "Mean". Todos le dedicaban canciones de amor o alguna que otra cumbiancha que diga muchas veces la palabra "papi" "sh" sexo" y "ponete en cuatro que yo te aviso".  
Le puso play al video y mientras escuchaba el tema, revisaba el facebook de Gerard. No hablaba con Gerard al menos hacia una semana, metio la excusa de que estaba enfermo, algo que era bastante creible. Pero en realidad se la estaba rascando en la cama sin querer ir al colegio porque no quería verle la cara. Había tenido la oportunidar de decirle que le gustaba desde ese día que no le querían vender una latita de quilmes y Gerard como parecia mayor, fue a comprarsela. Ese día supo que se lo quería coger. Bueno, no fue precisamente ese día, fue después de pensar en el a la noche y de hacer un par de ejercicios con la mano derecha. Con la izquierda probo pero no fue tan eficiente.  
En fin, Gerard tenía su url de tumblr. Gerard había visto todo lo que reblogueaba. La semana pasada se había pasado tres horas y media en el tag de Jake Bass.  
Ahora Gerard no solo sabía que se la re comía, si no que tambien se había dado cuenta que le estaba tirando los palos por tags en los posts.  
No se suponía que los lea.  
Termino la cancion y no se dio cuenta, porque el boludo se había quedado mirando una foto de Gerard jugando al PES. Mas que jugando estaba llorando porque Gerard no te patea una pelota en la realidad, menos en un juego.  
Asi que volviendo a su rutinaria vida, entro a azlyrics para poder leer la letra de una y evitar el estribillo que se repetía 50 veces.  
La letra basicamente lo dejaba como un forro que había tratado mal a x. La pregunta era...¿Quien era x?  
-Asi que para esto sirve esa mierda de despejar la x, ¿no? -Susurro mientras le daba like a las fotos de Mikey en las que estaba Gerard. Obviamente no le iba dar a las fotos de Gerard.  
Y fue entonces cuando todo se le ilumino. En una foto, se veía el cuarto de Gerard. Toda la ropa tirada, las cortinas cerradas y la mugre era tan gráfica que hasta podías sentir el olor. Fue entonces cuando lo encontró, un cd de Taylor Swift tirado al lado de la cama.  
¿Gerard lo había tratado de forro?  
Agarro el celular y lo llamo. No llamaba a nadie nunca, pero lo llamo. 

-¿Hola?  
-¿Sos pelotudo? no, no me contestes. Sos un pelotudo, no me trates de forro si vos sos el pelotudo. Encima con un tea de Taylor Swift, Gerard sos una mina histerica. Sabes que me calienta Taylor Swift, ¿Porque me mandas un video de ella? ¿Queres que me pajee? ¿Eh? ¿Eso queres?. Porque si queres venir a ayudarme podes venir. La puta que te pario Gerard te detesto, no me la hagas dificil.  
Frank respiro despues de practicamente haberle gritado al telefono y lo único que se escuchaba del otro lado era el sonido de Gerard mordiendose las uñas.  
-Te amo, imbecil.

 

Gerard sonrío y corto sin contestarle. Ahora que se cague, se iba a hacer el enojado.  
Agarro su ccopia de Speak Now y le dio un beso.  
-Gracias Taylor, te quiero.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
